


Seeing Red

by reconquer



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: Tohru remembers something.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written kyoru before so this fic kicked my ass but i had to commit to the bit. thank u annabelle @floraltohru for looking this over and zoe @miss-coverly for beta-ing and bouncing ideas around with me!! title is an alpines song

Tohru’s hair slides through Kyo’s fingers and his mouth is hot on hers, her lips warm and pliable against his. She sighs as his hand skates across her ribcage, settling his palm on the dip of her waist and pulling her closer. 

It feels good to touch her—really good. Kyo hasn’t completely managed to shake off his instinctual skittishness, but he’s getting used to it, especially when they’re like…this. In this position they’ve been finding themselves in a lot lately in the time between Shigure’s ever-increasing visits to the estate and Yuki’s growing list of council duties as he prepares to hand off the presidency before graduation. They’re pressed together, sweating on top of Tohru’s bed sheets while Kyo desperately tries to keep his cool, but it’s getting harder and harder every time.

Kyo shifts his hand and cups her breast. It’s small enough to fit into his palm, and he squeezes it, reveling at how soft her skin is as her nipple starts to stiffen against his touch. Tohru sighs again, her hands going tight where they’re resting on his shoulders. 

“Kyo,” Tohru breathes, pulling away from the kiss but keeping their faces close enough that their noses bump.

She’s about to ask him a question. Kyo can tell by the hitch in her voice and by her eyes sliding away from his, as if she’s afraid he’s going to say no to her when they both know he can’t. She’s done it before when they’re together, and it keeps surprising Kyo with how forward she is. 

“Hm?” Kyo hums and moves his hand again to splay against her back, rubbing a little to ease the tension there. 

“Can you...take these off?” 

Her fingers tug at the thick waistband of his track pants. The back of Kyo’s neck goes hot and his cheeks flush without his permission. 

“Uh,” he says. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Tohru blurts, her hands pulling away from his hips. Kyo grabs her wrist, keeping her there, her fingertips still resting lightly on the exposed skin of his stomach right above the waistband. 

He won’t be able to hide that he’s hard from her if he takes his pants off, but the racing pulse in her wrist and her delicately flushed face tell him that she might already know. He feels ridiculous for being self-conscious over showing Tohru his dick. She’s seen it before. Probably. She tended to look away pretty quickly after transformations, but she had to have seen it at least once, so it’s not even the first time. Kyo sets his jaw and fights down his embarrassment; he does want this, feels ready to take this step with her, and his boner isn’t exactly going away. The opposite, really. 

Kyo lets go and pulls his pants off, awkwardly shaking them off his ankles and tossing them over the side of the bed. He breaths a small sigh of relief at being released from the tight confines before kissing Tohru again. She responds in turn, her tongue skating across his bottom lip as her fingers trail along the waistband of his boxers, then further down, then—

Kyo can’t stop his hips from thrusting into her hand but does manage to push down an embarrassing whine. Her thin fingers against him feel _good_ , different from his own hand in an almost alien way. She cups him and he does whine this time, a low sound escaping from between his clenched teeth. 

“Ah,” Tohru says, shifting, pulling her hand away. Kyo opens his eyes—he hadn’t realized they were shut—to see her scrunched-up expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Kyo asks, guilt rushing to his stomach. He wasn’t paying attention to her, he’d done something wrong, and now she—

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong.” Tohru smiles at him, sensing his anxiety, and kisses him again before pushing herself up.

Oh. Right. She was lying on her right side, her dominant hand trapped between her torso and his, clumsily touching him with her left. Duh. 

They shift, Tohru pushing Kyo to lay flat on the bed while settling on her knees next to him. It’s a little funny, to have her sitting in front of him the way she does at the dinner table but in just her pajama shorts, hair a mess and streaming down her shoulders, chest flushed. Kyo rests a palm on the side of her knee and smiles at her. She tilts her head and smiles back.

“Kyo,” she says, her fingers playing at the hem of his waistband again. He thinks she’s doing it absentmindedly, the same way she plays with the edges of her hair during class or with his fingers under the table on their dates, but it’s driving him insane. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” he says too quickly. “It’s. I mean. Only if _you_ want to.”

She giggles a little before leaning down to kiss him. He lets her, his fingers resting lightly beneath her chin. “Of course I do.”

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay.”

Kyo can’t help but snort out a laugh at their awkwardness, turning his red face away from hers. Tohru giggles again and Kyo can feel her smiling against his jawline. She pulls back and they pull off Kyo’s boxers together. 

Tohru’s staring. He’s never had anyone stare at his dick before. He squirms, uncomfortable with the attention. Tohru blinks rapidly, her brows furrowing and her hand skating close to him, _super_ close, like, he can feel the heat radiating off her palm close, but frustratingly doesn’t touch him. 

“You okay?” Kyo asks breathlessly. His dick twitches against his stomach as her hand moves again, still not touching him. 

“Yeah!” Her face breaks out into a grin and she leans down to kiss him again. Her palm slides over the underside of Kyo’s dick and he shudders. Her hand is soft, much softer than his own, and warm. She’s moving slow, though, both her hand and her lips, like her earlier enthusiasm got dunked in molasses. 

“Tohru,” Kyo mutters against her lips, gently wrapping his hand around her wrist to stop her movements despite the throbbing in his dick telling him to _keep going, goddammit._ “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I just.” Tohru sits up, twirling a strand of her hair with the hand not currently resting at the base of his dick. “I just remembered something.”

Kyo sits up too, Tohru’s hand sliding off of him as he does. She looks spaced out, not focused like earlier. Kyo knows she does this sometimes, isn’t that concerned, but she’s never done it while they were together like this before. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks.

“Nothing! Nothing, really, I just.” 

Tohru’s looking away from him, her face glowing pink, hands twisted in her lap. “It’s orange?”

“Huh?” Kyo blurts. He’s used to Tohru’s sometimes apropos-of-nothing topic changes, but he feels like he has whiplash.

“Your hair, I mean!”

Kyo’s shoulders bunch up to his burning ears and he looks away from her. “What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, I guess I never really thought about it, and I just—” Tohru babbles, waving her hands in front of her face, desperately avoiding eye contact. 

“Do you—like—” Kyo grits his teeth together. He can’t believe he’s about to say this. “If you don’t like it I can. Get rid of it.”

“No, no!” Tohru grabs onto Kyo’s hands where they rest on the bed between them. “I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just that, well, um.” Tohru pauses, lifting her hands back up to nervously tuck her hair behind her ears. “Do you remember that time Hatsuharu went dark on Takei-senpai?”

Kyo stares at her. Disjointed thoughts race through his mind: that was two years ago, why are they having this conversation while Kyo’s dick is out, Haru has nothing to do with their sex life, _why is she thinking about this while Kyo’s dick is out—_ “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well you know when. When he pulled him into the bathroom to—”

Realization rushes over Kyo like a bucket of cold water. “Tohru.”

Tohru hides her face behind her hands. 

“ _Tohru_. Are you serious?” 

Tohru nods, still hiding her face.

“You and Yuki never explained it to me!” She exclaims, finally pulling her hands away to reveal her beet-red cheeks. 

“We didn’t think we had to!” Kyo cries. “I—ugh. Don’t bring Yuki up right now.”

Tohru blinks and her eyebrows disappear behind her bangs. “Kyo, do you think—”

“No. No. No.” Kyo leans forward and covers her mouth with his palm. “No way.”

Tohru laughs, her eyes scrunching closed, her breath tickling the palm of Kyo’s hand.

“Why are you even thinking about that right now?” He asks.

Tohru shakes his hand off her mouth. “Because I saw you, Kyo, and it all just came back to me at once!”

“Great,” Kyo grumbles. 

“Sorry,” Tohru says, leaning forward to cup his jaw in her hand and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kyo insists, loosely wrapping his fingers around her delicate wrist. “I’m the one being testy.”

“It’s cute,” Tohru says, her mouth quirking into a smile.

“I am not cute.”

Tohru laughs. “Okay.”

Kyo kisses her deeper and she inhales sharply, her fingers curling against his jawline. Her other hand rests on the inside of his knee, reminding Kyo of what they were doing in the first place. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, her chest pressing against his. She pulls away from the kiss for a moment and rests her head on Kyo’s shoulder, taking her hand off his jaw and sliding it down his torso.

“Kyo… ” She breathes.

“Tohru.”

“I have another question.”

“...Okay.”

“He was trying to prove his natural hair color,” Tohru says carefully. “But couldn’t he have…dyed it?”

Kyo suppresses a sigh, but barely. 

“Are you gonna be thinking about this the whole time?” He blinks. “Wait, are you accusing me of dyeing _mine?_ ”

“No!” Tohru jerks back, staring at Kyo with huge eyes. “I was just. Thinking!”

“That’s not even how. Like.” Kyo runs a hand through his hair. “With the way it looks, he couldn’t have.”

“Oh,” Tohru says. “Okay.”

Kyo raises an eyebrow. “Any other questions?”

“No, sensei,” Tohru says, putting on her serious voice, brows furrowed, and warmth blooms in Kyo’s chest. For a moment he feels like this isn’t real, that he couldn’t have someone like Tohru pressed up against him making cute faces at him in bed like this, but reality slides back in place a moment later. This is real—what they have is real. Kyo grabs her hand from where it’s resting on his stomach and tangles their fingers together, grounding himself.

“Honestly, he’d probably send you a picture if you asked,” Kyo points out.

“I don’t need something like _that_!” Tohru cries. “I’ll just. Take your word for it!”

“Alright,” Kyo says, laughing a little. 

Tohru squeezes Kyo’s knee and looks down between his legs, and her eyebrows twist up. “Oh.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Kyo mutters, trying to shove his embarrassment down. It was weird enough when she was looking at him when he was hard. “Guess I got distracted.”

“That’s okay!” She chirps. “I guess we’ll just have to get it back.”

“I guess so,” Kyo says, voice low. 

He kisses her, pulling her body flush against his. Her arms tighten around his waist, fingernails digging lightly into the skin on either side of his spine, sending a rush of heat straight to his center. He rolls them over, legs sloppily tangled in one another’s, breath mingling, to finish what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! hmu on tumblr @yukisohmasmokesweed or twt @yukismokes if u so desire  
> if you care to reblog: https://yukisohmasmokesweed.tumblr.com/post/630703166944575488/seeing-red-reconquer-fruits-basket-archive-of


End file.
